There are applications for Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers that require the receiver to be placed a thousand feet or more from the antenna. The largest of these applications at the present time is the use of GPS timing receivers for time synchronization and frequency control in telephone networks. This application of GPS timing receivers may require the antenna to be placed atop a large office building and routing a coaxial cable through the building to the telephone network control room where the GPS receiver is located. The losses in standard low cost coaxial cable will be between 10 dB and 30 dB per 100 feet at 1.57542 GHz. It is well known that losses in coaxial cable increase with frequency. For example, RG58C coaxial cable is listed in Buchsbaum's Handbook of Practical Electronics as having 1.6 dB of loss per 100 feet at 10 MHz and 24 dB per 100 feet at 1 GHz. Coaxial cable losses have been dealt with in the past in one of two ways. The first approach involves the placement of a Low Noise Amplifier (LNA) at the antenna with enough gain to overcome the cable losses. However at GPS frequencies, this approach is useful only for cable lengths up to about 200 feet. The second approach utilizes Low Noise Block (LNB) down conversion to a lower frequency at the antenna and transferring the signal at a lower frequency over a coaxial cable to a receiver designed to accept the lower frequency. This approach is not suitable for GPS receivers which are designed to receive the 1.57542 GHz signal. Nor is it a cost-effective solution to redesign the GPS receiver to accept a lower frequency signal. Thus, a need exists for a method and apparatus for transmitting a signal received at a high frequency down a long length of cable with relatively low loss to be received by a receiver designed to accept a high frequency signal.